Many good ideas that are generated in an organization occur during incidental meetings when two or more persons meet each other in corridors or in cafeterias of the organization. Ideas that can solve an existing need of the organization or that may lead to a new product or feature of a current product may arise out of such a chance meeting. For example, a technical person has an idea for a feature that can be added to a product, he meets the relevant marketing person or another technical person in the cafeteria, and they start talking about the new feature. In another example, a sales person who has just returned from a customer may meet a marketing person in the cafeteria. While talking about the needs of that customer, a new product may be developed.
In large organization, in which the persons are distributed across a plurality of floors or sites, which have a plurality of cafeterias, the probability that two or more persons from two different departments will meet each other in a cafeteria is small.